Plaza
The Plaza is one of the main rooms in Club Penguin Rewritten. It is usually decorated for parties alongside the Town. From the Plaza, you can access the Pet Shop, the Stage, the Pizza Parlor, the Forest and the Cave. Pins Trivia *From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, three penguins could be observed coming from behind the Pizza Parlor. Many predicted these to be ninjas, in order to tease Card-Jitsu which was released in August 2017. Gallery Map icons Plaza Map Icon.png|Regular icon HalloweenParty2010ThePlazaMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2017 and Operation Blackout Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Plaza.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Plaza.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Plaza.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day 2017 Plaza.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 construction Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Plaza.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Plaza.png|Water Party 2017 Ninja sightings at Plaza.png|Water Party 2017 with ninjas Festival of Flight construction Plaza.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Plaza.png|Festival of Flight Wilderness Expedition 2017 Plaza.png|Wilderness Expedition The Fair 2017 Plaza.png|The Fair 2017 1M Players Celebration Plaza.png|1M Players Celebration Event Storm Plaza.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Plaza.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Plaza phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigPlaza.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Plaza.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Plaza.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Plaza.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2018 construction Plaza.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 construction Penguin Play Awards 2018 Plaza.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Waddle On Plaza.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Plaza 2.png|Waddle On Party (final day) Earth Day 2018 Plaza.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Plaza.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2018 Plaza.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 con Plaza.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Plaza.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Plaza.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Plaza.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Plaza.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Plaza.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Plaza.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Plaza.png|Christmas Party 2018 Christmas Party 2018 Plaza 2.png|Christmas Party 2018 (after Coins for Change ended) |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2019 Plaza.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Plaza.png|Underwater Expedition St. Patrick's Parade Plaza.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Plaza.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Earth Day Party 2019 Plaza.png|Earth Day Party 2019 Puffle Party 2019 Plaza.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2019 Plaza.png|Music Jam 2019 Western Party Plaza.png|Western Party Festival of Fruit Plaza.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Medieval Party 2017 construction Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2019 construction Earthquake Plaza.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2019 Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau 2019 Plaza.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Plaza.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 construction Plaza.png|Halloween Party 2019 construction Halloween Party 2019 Plaza.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Plaza.png|Winter Party 2019 Holiday Party 2019 Plaza.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights construction Plaza.png|Festival of Lights construction Festival of Lights Plaza.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 Plaza.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission Plaza.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF